


Bounded abroad

by sherllycolmpels



Series: Sherlock's Mind Palace [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Blood and Torture, M/M, Mind Palace, Pain, Scars, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Torture, sherlock is beaten, sherlock is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: While Sherlock is abroad to dismantle Moriarty's network, he's getting caught and tortured. While being bounded and beaten, on the verge between unconsciousness and reality, Sherlock's only comfort is the thought that John's still waiting for him at home.





	Bounded abroad

**Author's Note:**

> This is baisically another draft I found on my computer

He can’t take it anymore. The world is closing on him like a vacuum bag and it’s sucking the air out of his lungs. He’s chocking, tears running down his eyes. He can barely breath without crying anymore. The scars, the pain - It’s almost paralyzing. Life’s meaning is blurring in every take of breath and he’s screaming and drowning, his lungs are full of water and he’s puking water and he can’t take it anymore, he just can’t…

**John, it’s all for John.**

His mind palace is full of water, he can barely separate reality from unconsciousness. All this pain doesn’t let him be conscious for very long, anyway. He might die in this cell, this is not the first time he’s prisoned and probably it won’t be the last, but this is the first time he’s prisoned by the same group of people. He’s getting weak, his emotions are getting a hold of him and they make him do mistakes.

He’s on the bottom of a staircase, the water covers all the floors but the upper one, and he can’t float to the surface, as he’s bounded to the bottom of the stairs. He can hear John shouting for him, searching him, screaming, crying…  He sees John like a lighthouse in the end of the sea and he tries to swim upstairs, but he’s bounded and he can’t make John hear him. Each time he tries to call him out he’s chocking further. And John, bless him, somehow knows, he always knows… And when Sherlock wakes up, after losing sight and conscious from chocking once again from the filthy water that filled his lungs, John is embracing him close. His legs are bounded to a broken piece of wood, but he knows John saved him once again. They are both wet to their bones, but he can still see that John is crying “Don’t you dare doing this to me again, Sherlock, don’t you dare… I miss you so much and I need you alive, love”

And John is holding him so close, his heart is beating fast and loud, his skin is warm and his hands are strong… And John is kissing his hair with shaking lips and holds him so close that Sherlock might die from the warmth his conductor of light is beaming all over him, from how real this all feels. Before he can even react, his long messy hair is pulled hard and he’s brought back to reality.

“I almost thought we lost you, pet, and there’s no fun in that, right?” or at least he thinks that’s what was said to him in Russian, he’s not sure anymore nowadays, as reality is so blurred out and his mind is so full of emotions.

“Stay strong, Sherlock, I’m waiting for you to come back to me, to our home - to 221B Baker street.” John is telling him as he’s kneeling in front of him, Sherlock’s face is cradled in his hands. His dark blue eyes are staring into his and his bottom lip is shaking. “You know I’d take these beats instead of you if I could, love, I’d do anything for you… Just survive this hell for me, Sherlock, and come back home, there’s no life without you, love”  
His blood-drops from the beating are hitting to the floor in the same rate John’s tears are falling down his face in front of his eyes. John is stroking his cheekbones lightly; his hands are warm and comforting.

“You’re so brace, be strong for me love” he says once again and kisses Sherlock’s forehead softly. Sherlock loses his conscious once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know by commenting below/leaving kudos xx


End file.
